(FF - YunJae ) Missing Love
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: 13 tahun Jaejoong dikurung oleh Yunho. Ia seperti menjadi budak dari Yunho. Tapi apa benar selama 13 tahun tahun bersama tidak terjadi apapun diantara mereka, termasuk perasaan Jaejoong?
1. Chapter 1

Title : After You Go

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

_Seoul, 2000_

"Tuan… tolong buka pintunya. Tolong aku…"

Yunho menoleh, tampak seorang namja cantik berseragam SMA sedang mengetuk-mengetuk pintu mobil mewahnya yang tengah parkir di pinggir jalan. Namja itu nampak panik ditengah guyuran hujan yang lebat. Entah terdorong apa, Yunho yang biasa sombong dan tak peduli pada siapapun, perlahan membukakan pintu untuk namja cantik tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara, namja cantik tersebut langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Yunho masih diam melihati namja cantik tersebut.

"Tuan, kumohon izinkan aku bersembunyi sebentar disini," ucap namja cantik tersebut dengan agak bergertar. Ia sambil melihat pada Yunho.

Deg~

Yunho merasakan seperti tenggelam oleh tatapan mata besar namja cantik di depannya ini. Rasa panas-dingin menjalar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhnya dan jantungnya seolah bergejolak menggila di rongga dadanya sana. Ada apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Jung Yunho – namja tampa 15 tahun itu merasakan aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, juga tak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Tuan… Tuan!" seruan namja cantik tersebut membangunkan Yunho dari pikiran panjangnya,

Yunho lalu tersenyum tipis pada namja tersebut.

"Izinkan aku bersembunyi disini. Aku takut Appa-ku menangkap dan memukuli-ku lagi," sekali lagi, namja cantik itu meminta izin pada Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong! Dimana kau!" teriak seseorang.

"Ommo… itu Appa. Tuan, kumohon…" mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Yunho, menyentuh pipi namja cantik atau yang lebih tepat bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong basah kuyub , wajahnya agak pucat sedikit lebam, dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Meski demikian, entah kenapa Jaejoong tetap mempesona di mata musang Yunho.

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat saja pada Yunho.

Sret~

Tiba-tiba Yunho memeluknya erat, menyembunyikan wajah Jaejoong di dadanya. Jaejoong sempat memekik karena terkejut.

"Ka – "

"Sst… Bukankah orang itu yang sedang mencarimu. Kalau tidak seperti ini, orang itu akan menemukanmu." Kata Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

Jaejoong tak berbicara lagi. Ia membiarkan Yunho memeluknya seperti ini. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa agar _appa_-nya tidak menemukan dirinya disini. Ia benar-benar takut dengan ayahnya. Ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang penjudi dan pemabuk, setiap pulang sekolah atau bertemu ayahnya itu, Jaejoong selalu dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Ayah Jaejoong menganggap Jaejoong mengetahui dimana ibu Jaejoong menyimpan uang, selanjutnya ayah Jaejoong akan menghabiskan uang hasil kerja Jaejoong dan ibunya di meja judi atau untuk membeli minuman-minuman keras.

Rasa panas-dingin yang Yunho rasakan, mendadak berubah menjadi menghangat, seolah ada selimut yang melindungi dirinya dari dingin yang dibawa oleh hujan. Dan jantungnya yang bergejolak, kembali tenang. Ia merasa sangat nyaman memeluk Jaejoong seperti ini.

Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong, meskipun suara ayah Jaejoong tak terdengar lagi. Jaejoong sebetulnya hendak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho, namun ia merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho. Ia akan merasa tahu diri jika Yunho yang melepaskan sendiri pelukannya.

Ceklek~

Yunho cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, setelah terdengar ada yang membuka pintu mobil bagian sopir.

"Taun muda, Mianhae," sopir Yunho yang hendak masuk kembali ke mobil setelah membelikan beberapa makanan kecil yang Yunho suruh, jadi mengeluarkan kembali separuh tubuhnya yang sebelumnya telah masuk.

Jaejoong kembali duduk dengan benar, dan agak salah tingkah.

Sebetulnya Yunho juga jadi agak gugup dan salah tingkah karena malu pada sopirnya. Namun berusaha tak menyembunyikannya, ia merapikan jas seragam SMA-nya dan kembali bersikap dingin.

"Masuklah, kami tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Yunho pada sopirnya.

Sopir Yunho pun membungkukkan badan dan kembali masuk ke kursi kemudi lalu meletakkan belanjaannya di dasbor.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, Tuan." Ucap Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa kau hidup menderita hidup bersama appa-mu?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku," kata Jaejoong sebelum ia keluar dari mobil dan kembali menerjang hujan di luar sana.

Yunho terus menatap pada kepergian Jaejoong. Sampai sosok namja cantik itu menghilang dari tangkapan retina mata musangnya.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong, cari tahu apapun yang terkait dengannya. Dan bawa dia padaku apapun caranya," ujar Yunho masih menatap keluar.

"Arrasso, Tuan muda," jawab sopir Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Eomma…!" teriak Jaejoong sebari meronta, terus melihat pada ibunya dan adiknya Kim Junsu. Dua orang bertubuh tegap memegangi dirinya dan berusaha membawanya menjauhi rumahnya, ia sangat berharap ibu dan adiknya tersebut dapat menolongnya melepaskan diri. Tapi itu seperti tidak mungkin, ayahnya dan teman ayahnya memegangi Junsu dan ibunya agar tak dapat menolong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu ayahnya memang selalu kasar pada keluarganya. Hanya ia tak pernah menyangka ayahnya juga tega menjadikan putranya sendiri untuk membayar hutangnya kepada seseorang yang tak Jaejoong ketahui. Kejam.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Yoochunie, tolong aku!" teriak Jaejoong, agak berbinar. Secercah harapan muncul untuk Jaejoong. Kekasihnya – Park Yoochun datang dan pasti akan menolongnya.

Dengan tanpa rasa takut dan emosi, Yoochun mendekati pada kedua orang bertubuh tegap tadi.

"Lepaskan dia. Kubilang LEPASKAN…!" Yoochun berteriak pada kedua orang tersebut.

Kedua orang tersebut saling melihat dan tertawa meremehkan.

"Bocah ini. Akan kubuat mati dengan satu pukulanku." Salah satu dari pria tegap tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan kiri Jaejoong, lalu meladeni tantangan Yoochun.

Pria tegap satunya mengambil kendali penuh atas Jaejoong.

Buk~

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipi kiri Yoochun, dan tersungkur.

"Yoochun-ah!"teriak Jaejoong, menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Shit," umpat Yoochun seraya bangun, ia lalu balas memukul pada pria tadi yang juga sampai tersungkur. Belum sempat pria itu bangun, Yochun kembali memukulinya dengan bertubi-tubi juga menendangnya. Sesekali pria itu memberi perlawanan, dan selalu dapat Yoochun cegah. Dan Yoochun semakin membabi buta membuat babak belur pria tersebut.

Merasa temannya dalam bahaya, pria tegap satunya pun tanpa sadar melepaskan Jaejoong, dan langsung menyerang Yoochun dari belakang.

Jung Yunho – atau dalang dari semua ini agak tersentak di dalam mobilnya. Ia yang sebelumnya hanya melihat dan menunggu Jaejoong dimasukkan ke dalam mobilnya, mendadak khawatir dan merasa ia tak bisa diam begini terus. Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum rencananya gagal.

"Paman Lee, suruh anak buahmu membantu dua monyet bodoh itu." Perinhtah Yunho pada sekertaris pribadi keluarganya yang duduk di sebelah bangku kemudi.

"Baik, Tuan muda," jawab Paman Lee.

Yunho pun segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya, sementara beberapa anak buah paman Lee keluar dari mobil di belakang mobil Yunho, dan mengikuti – berjalan dibelakang Yunho.

Sret~

Jaejoong menoleh, setelah merasa seperti ada yang memegangi lengannya dari belakang.

"Kau…" lirih Jaejoong melihat pria yang sebaya dengannya dan menolongnya kemarin. Ia tiba-tiba merasa senang, pria tampan yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini pasti akan menolongnya kembali kali ini.

"Bereskan dia," perintah Yunho, melirik pada Yoochun yang tengah memukuli kedua orang bertubuh tegap tadi. Jaejoong jadi melihat pada kelima anak buah Yunho.

Anak buah Yunho yang terdiri dari lima orang, segera menyerang Yoochun secara bersamaan.

"Yoochun-ah!" Sebuah senyuman yang sempat mengembang dari bibir Jaejoong, memudar dalam sekejap. Ia lalu melihat pada Yunho. Harapannya pada Yunho, kini berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Tolong, hentikan…" pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho, dengan cairan bening yang mulai mengumpul di sudut mata besarnya yang indah.

Yunho menyingerai saja. Ia lalu menarik saja Jaejoong .

"Eomma… Junsu-ah… Yoochunnie…!" teriak Jaejoong memanggil orang-orang yang dicintainya.

_Seoul, 2013_

Yunho tak henti menatapi wajah pria cantik yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Tangan kekarnya terus membelai rambut hitamnya yang lurus.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Jaejoongie. Tidurlah." Yunho membetulkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh naked Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengecup kening kemudian bibir Jaejoong. "Saranghae," bisik Yunho sangat lembut tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

Yunho lalu beranjak dari ranjang king size dan memakai pakaiannya kembali yang berserakan di lantai. Ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat tidur Jaejoong jadi terganggu.

Perlahan, Jaejoong membuka matanya. Setelah ia yakin Yunho telah keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, sambil menahan sakit di tubuh bawahnya. Tatapannya menerawang keluar jendela.

Saranghae? Yunho mencintainya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Kim Jaejoong adalah budak Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho telah membelinya dari keluarganya, mengurungnya di rumah mewah keluarga Jung. Bahkan Jaejoong nyaris tidak ingat lagi kehidupan manusia Seoul di luar sana. Selama 13 tahun ini, Yunho tak membiarkan dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Apakah seperti ini yang dinamakan cinta?

~TBC~

Maap banyak typo, edit kilat. Di part selanjutnya akan ku perbaiki


	2. Chapter 2

Ini FF after you go, cuma aku ganti judulnya

Title : Missing You

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of ?

Ratting : NC-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Tuk~

Tuk~

Jaejoong memotong bawang merah dengan pandangan yang kosong. Di telinganya masih terngiang oleh 'saranghae' yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho – orang yang ingin ia benci namun entah kenapa sangat sulit untuk membencinya.

Terkadang Yunho memang memperlakukannya dengan kasar dan dingin, namun ketika Jaejoong melihat dalam mata musang pria tampan itu, rasa benci itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Rasa kasihan dan ingin melindungi yang malah menyeruak bertempur dengan fakta yang terjadi. Mata musang itu seperti selalu dipenuh kesedihan dan kesengsaraan.

Yunho memiliki segalanya, tapi selama 13 tahun bersama Yunho, tak pernah sakali saja Jaejoong melihat Yunho tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat Yunho berlibur atau bersenang-senang dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Waktu luang yang Yunho dapat, selalu dihabiskan untuk bersama Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak tahu dengan pasti, namun menurut Bibi Kim – kepala pelayan di rumah keluar Jung, sikap Yunho berubah menjadi pendiam dan kasar setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat Yunho baru berulang tahun yang ke-6.

Apakah selama ini sebenarnya Yunho tak bermaksud mengkasari dirinya? Dia hanya sulit merefleksikan akfitas mental dan perasaan kedalam sikap dan perbuatannya dengan benar? Dan perasaan yang Yunho katakan itu tulus? Oh, _God_.

"Jaejoong-ah,"

Pikiran pajang Jaejoong membuyar, setelah seseorang menepuk pundak dan memanggilnya pelan. Jaejoong lalu berbalik melihat pada orang tersebut.

"Yoochunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yeah, selama 13 tahun Park Yoochun tak pernah tinggal diam atas yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Ia terus berusaha mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari kungkungan Yunho. Setelah selesai dengan masa SMA-nya, Yoochun mengambil beasiswa kuliah di Amerika. Ia lalu mengubah identitasnya menjadi Micky Park dan melamar menjadi asisten sekertaris Jung Yunho. Agar dapat melindungi Jaejoong dan mencari jalan keluar untuk kekasih cantiknya tersebut secara diam-diam.

Meskipun Yoochun terkadang merasa dadanya sesak dan hampir membunuhnya, jika ia mengingat yang telah Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong. Yoochun selalu berusaha membuang jauh-jauh hal itu dan mencoba menerima Jaejoong apa adanya.

"A-aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho." Kata Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun sebelumnya.

Satu tangan Yoochun terulur menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong. Cairan bening mulai mulai mengumpul di sudut mata Yoochun. Raut wajahnya pun kini berubah sendu.

"Ini salahku, Jae. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat waktu itu. Kau… mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Yoochun pun melepaskan tangisannya, membiarkan cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya.

Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Yoochun yang memegang pipinya, ia sedikit menggerakkan kepala disana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoochun-ah. Sungguh."

Tes~

Pada ahirnya, Jaejoong pun menitikan air mata juga. Beberapa menit keduamya pun tenggelam dalam keharuan bersama.

Tuk~

Tuk~

Derap langkah laki terdengar dan semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas di telingan Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Yoochun segera menarik tangannya. Ia dan Jaejoong lalu cepat-cepat mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk langsung ke ruang kerjaku, Micky." Yunho yang baru datang, melihat tajam pada Yoochun.

"Mi-mianhae, Presdir." Yoochun membungkukkan badan berkali-kali. Walau ia benci sekali melakukan ini.

"Yunho-ah, tadi Micky ingin meminta air putih saja. Dia tidak tahu dimana air putihnya disimpan jadi dia langsung kesini," Jaejoong menyela meski agak takut-takut dan gugup. Ia hanya tidak mau Yoochun terkena masalah.

Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

"Sa-saya akan ke ruang kerja anda sekarang, Presdir." Yoochun membungkukkan badan (lagi) sebelum kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan YunJae.

"Buatkan aku kopi dan antar ke meja kerjaku." Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau belum sarapan, Yun. Perutmu bisa sakit."

Yunho hanya terkekeh sambil melihat pada Jaejoong.

Sekilas, Yoochun masih dapat mendengar percakapan diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Cemburu. Yeah, Yoochun akui ia iri dengan Yunho. Yunho mendapatkan semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dari Jaejoong. Diri Jaejoong, kebersamaan dan perhatian dari namja cantik itu.

# # # # #

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantor. Kerjakan semua ini,"

Buk~

Yunho sedikit melemparkan setumpuk berkas tepat di hadapan Yoochun. Sambil menyimpan rasa marahnya, Yoochun mengambil setumpuk berkas tersebut.

Ceklek~

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangan Yunho, ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya, ia semakin keras menahan diri utuk tidak terprovokasi. Melihat Jaejoong begini, semakin memupuk kesedihan yang Yoochun rasakan.

Jaejoong meletakkan kopinya di depan Yunho dan lalu beranjak untuk pergi, namun baru satu langkah berjalan, Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terduduk di pangkuan Yunho. Yoochun agak tersentak dan hampir tak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Deg~

Deg~

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar ketakutan. Ia tidak dapat menebak isi pikiran Yunho – apa yang hendak Yunho lakukan padanya. Ia hanya menerawang ke dalam mata musang itu.

"Tuangkan kopinya untukku," perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menurut, dengan agak gemetar ia menuangkan kopi dari cangkirnya ke alas cangkir dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada Yunho. Yunho menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Mata musang melirik pada Yoochun dan bibir tebalnya menyingerai sedikit.

Yunho bukan orang bodoh. Menerima orang-orang yang bekerja padanya dengan begitu mudah dan tanpa pertimbangan? Yang pertama adalah ia akan mencari tahu latar belakang orang yang ingin bekerja padanya tersebut. Tak terkecuali Park Yoochun, pria berkening lebar itu pun tak luput dari penyelidikan.

Yunho sengaja membiarkan Yoochun, ia ingin tahu sejauh mana kekasih Jaejoong itu dapat bergerak melawan dirinya.

"Micky,"

"Ne, Presdir," Yoochun melihat pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, tangan kirinya perlahan ia lingkarkan ke pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku benar-benar senang memiliki Jaejoong. Masakannya sangat enak, bahkan sampai membuatku tidak bisa beralih ke masakan orang lain. Dia juga sangat perhatian," ucap Yunho, semakin menyingerai ketika tatapan Yoochun padanya dan Jaejoong semakin tajam.

"Lihatlah Micky, mata Jaejoong sangat indah," Yunho membelai pada mata Jaejoong.

"Kulitnya putih mulus dan harum," kali ini Yunho menggerakkan kepalanya – mengendus wajah kemudian leher Jaejoong.

Demi Tuhan, Yoochun ingin menghajar Yunho sekarang juga. Diam-diam ia manarik nafas beratnya yang panjang. Jangan sampai ia lepas kendali dan membuat sia-sia semuanya.

"Micky,"

"Ah, ne, Presdir," Yoochun sebisa mungkin menunjukkan sikap yang biasa saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja. Berikan pendapatmu tentang Jaejoong." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong.

Yoochun melihat pada Jaejoong.

"Tuan Jaejoong sangat sempurna, dan sangat serasi bersanding dengan, Presdir." Ucap Yoochun.

Mata Jaejoong terasa menghangat, cairan bening mulai mengumpul di sudutnya. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Ia dapat mengerti perasaan Yoochun sekarang ini. Kekasihnya itu tidak baik-baik saja, meskipun ia tak bersikap berlebihan. Biasa saja dan nampak tak terpengaruh apapun. Yoochun saat ini pasti tertekan karena Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Hahaha…" Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Yoochun semakin terdorong untuk menghabisi atasannya itu detik ini juga. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau benar sekali, Micky. Jaejoong memang sangat sempurna." Yunho agak mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yoochun. "Aku beritahu satu hal, Jaejoong juga sangat hebat di ranjang. Dia benar-benar memuaskan," lanjut Yunho, kemudian ia tertawa kembali.

"Bibirmu selalu manis dan menggoda, Kim Jaejoong." Kali ini Yunho melihat pada Jaejoong. Jari lentiknya terus mengusap bibir yang sudah seperti candu untuknya.

Chu~

Yunho melahap bibir Jejoong secara mendadak dan mengejutkan. Jaejoong terkesiap, namun kepalanya dengan cepat ditahan Yunho dengan tangan kekarnya. Jaejoong jadi tak dapat mengelak ataupun melepaskan diri adari ciuman ini.

Yunho mulai melumati bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu.

Yoochun memejamkan mata dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain. Ia… ia tak tahan lagi. Sebelum beranjak, ia membungkukkan badan sebentar untuk berpamitan pada Yunho. Ia lebih baik pergi saja sebelum pertahanannya runtuh karena tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong yang semakin melukai perasannya.

Yunho menyingerai setelah kepergian Yoochun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yun…" lirih Jaejoong. Kali ini ia tak menutup-nutupi lagi air mata yang ingin menyeruak dari tadi.

"Bukankah seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, Jae?" Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Ia yang menang kali ini.

# # # # #

Buk~

"Ah," pekik Jaejoong, setelah dari belakang Yunho mendorongnya ke tembok dan mengunci dirinya disana.

"Aku akan langsung saja," ucap Yunho seraya melucuti pakaian yang menutupi tubuhh bawah Jaejoong. Dan air mata, semakin deras saja menuruni pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"AAKH!" pekik Jaejoong cukup keras. Mata besarnya melebar dan otot-otot dalam tubuhnya seperti menegang mendadak, ketika Yunho memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam hole Jaejoong. Yang tanpa pemanasan dan persiapan.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat lengan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"UKH!" pekik Jaejoong kembali. Yunho menggerakkan tubuhnya langsung tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru memasuki dalam tubunya.

Yunho bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia memejamkan mata seiring kenikmatan yang didapatnya terus bertambah.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat, Jae. Uhh! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan kenikmatan ini kepada siapapun. Uuh…" celetuk Yunho, yang sedang dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan hole Jaejoong yang terus menerus mencengkram erat 'miliknya'.

"Yuhh.. hhoo.. sakit…" rintih Jaejoong yang justru sangat kesakitan. Bahkan ia samapi merasa tubuhnya tengah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ohh… akan kubunuh sipapun yang mencoba merebut milikku. Uhh… nikh… mathh… sekali Jae…"

"Hentikanhh… sakitth.. Yunhh…" Jaejoong terus meminta. Dalam tangisannya, Jaejoong menyadari Yunho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu membuatnya marah.

Yunho memang kasar, namun ia tak pernah egois dalam bercinta. Yunho selalu memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang didapatkannya dalam hubungan seks mereka.

Yunho hanya akan seperti ini – memperkosa Jaejoong ketika emosi sedang mendominasi di perasaannya.

"Uhh… uhh… " desah Yunho semakin kenikmatan. Ia jadi tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang terus merintih kesakitan – minta berhenti.

Yunho malah semakin bersemangat mengoyak hole Jaejoong selama beberapa waktu.

Sret~

"Akh!" Jaejoong memekik (lagi). Tiba-tiba Yunho mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dengan kasar, lalu membalik tubuh Jaejoong jadi menghadap dirinya.

"Ukh!" untuk kesekian kali, Jaejoong memekik. Yunho mendorong Jaejoong hingga punggung pria cantik ini berbebturan denga tembok. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Yunho kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam hole Jaejoong.

"Hahhh…" desah Yunho panjang. Ia memejamkan mata – menikmati mecapai ketinggian yang dicapainya.

# # # # # #

Mata Jaejoong dan Yunho masih saling beradu tajam.

Tes~

Jaejoong agak tersentak. Mata musang Yunho tiba-tiba menjatuhkan airmatanya. Ini pertama kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho menangis. Oh, ada dengan Yunho?

"Appa dan Eomma bilang akan selalu menemaniku. Tapi mereka malah meninggalkanku bahkan saat aku belum mengerti tentang kerasnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Aku membenci mereka. Mereka pembohong!" tutur Yunho dengan penuh emosi. Yang terpancar cukup jelas dari mata musangnya yang kini sangat basah karena airmata yang mengalir semakin deras.

Entah kenapa, melihat airmata Yunho yang turun, membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti ribuan paku menusuk hatinya secara bersamaan. Sakit sekali. Dan ia tidak tega melihat Yunho seperti ini.

Satu tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Yunho. Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di salah satu pundak Jaejoong, dan menagis disana.

"Aku takut, Jae. Aku takut sendirian lagi…" Yunho membalaskan pelukan Jaejoong, dengan sangat erat.

# # # # # #

'Jung Yunho akan ada _meeting_ dengan rekan bisnis dari jepang sampai jam 11 malam. Rumah akan sepi karena sebagian besar penjaga ikut dengan Yunho _meeting_ di pulau Jeju. Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini. Lalu kita akan pergi ke Amerika menyusul Junsu dan ibumu, aku sudah mengurus semuanya'

Ucapan Yoochun secara diam-diam tadi pagi terus terngiang di telinga dan benak Jaejoong. Ia, tentu saja senang sekali setelah menunggu selama 13 tahun, ahirnya kesempatan itu datang juga. Tapi entah kenapa malaikat di sebelahnya berbisik agar ia tetap tinggal. Yunho membutuhkan dirinya.

Tuhan, _help me_.

~TBC~

Maappp… NC-nya geje, udah sangat lama g bikin. N g di edit, soalnya lagi puasa… kekekek

N ni aku post seminggu sekali

sebenarnya untuk paragraf baru aku slalu kasih jeda, tapi pas tampil pasti g mincul. Aku g tahu kenapa

* * *

Kritik sarannya ditunggu…


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Missing Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 3 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Yoochun berjalan pelan dan biasa saja. Ia tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan diantara para penjaga rumah Yunho yang tersisa. Ia beralasan Yunho menyuruhnya mengambil beberapa berkas yang ketinggalan, agar ia dapat masuk – menjemput Jaejoong.

Ceklek~

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Yoochun memasuki kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap.

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong lantas berdiri menghampiri Yoochun. Dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Kau belum siap-siap, Jae?" tanya Yoochun. Mengamati Jaejoong dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Jaejoong masih juga menggunakan pakaian santainya.

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja ia masih bimbang. Jaejoong memang bergembira sekali bisa bersama keluarganya kembali dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal, namun sisi hatinya yang lain merasa tidak ingin pergi. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Yunho yang psikologis-nya sangat kacau. Terlebih tentang pernyataan cinta Yunho (meski tidak langsung), juga seperti ikut menahannya untuk pergi. _Ottoke?_

"Jaejoong-ah…" panggil Yoochun, mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

Pikiran panjang Jaejoong pun membuyar.

"Apakah harus sekarang, Yoochun-ah?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

"Tentu saja, Jae. Kesempatan seperti ini belum tentu datang dua kali." Yoochun berkata dengan penuh semangat.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Apakah ia harus meninggalkan Yunho sekarang?

"Yoochun-ah, se-sebenarnya hari ini Yunho sedang sakit. Apa tidak bisa kepergian ini ditunda sampai Yunho sembuh? Mulai bulan depan Yunho akan sangat sibuk ke luar negeri, aku yakin kita akan sangat mudah memperoleh kesempatan seperti ini lagi."

Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Jaejoong. Ia terkekeh. Perkataan Jaejoong barusan, seperti pedang yang mencincang perasaan Yoochun tanpa ampun. Sakit sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong malah peduli pada orang yang seharusnya dibenci.

"Ah, apakah persaanmu sekarang sudah beralih pada bajingan itu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun sinis. Wajahnya memerah – marah.

Jaejoong dapat melihat itu. Ia pun menjadi agak panik. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, Chunnie. A-aku hanya kasihan pada Yunho. Dia tak memiliki siapapun untuk memperhatikan dirinya, bahkan ia sendiri tak peduli dengan kesahatannya. Dia sedang sakit, kalau akau pergi siapa yang akan merawatnya? Sakit tifus-nya bisa semakin parah," Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ha… Haha…" Yoochun tiba-tiba tertawa-tawa. Nanun tawanya terdengar menyedihkan.

Jaejoong meremas ujung kemejanya, bertambah takut.

"Ukh!" pekik Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Yoochun mencengkram dagunya, sambil memberinya tatapan yang tajam.

"Jung Yunho sudah mengurungmu selama 13 tahun. Dia merebutmu dari sisiku. Dia juga memisahkanmu dari Junsu dan Eomma-mu. Dia menjadikanmu pelayan dan pemuas nafsunya. Jung Yunho memperlakukanmu seperti budak. BAJINGAN SEPERTI ITU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK DIKASIHANI!" Yoochun berteriak tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tak sanggup mencegah airmatanya untuk mengalir deras.

Jaejoong, tidak pernah menyangka Yoochun dapat semarah ini padanya. Rasa cemburu, sakit dan tidak terima, yang telah menumpuk di dalam hati Yoochun, seolah seperti bahan-bahan bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja dan tanpa recana. Yoochun tidak kuat lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja dengan perasaannya, jika Jaejoong memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Kim Jaejoong, Micky Park!"

Yoochun menarik cengkramannya dari dagu Jaejoong. Ia berbalik dan berdiri di sebelah Jaejoong. Ia membuka mata lebar-lebar, tak disangka-sangka Yunho kini telah berdiri di depannya. Jaejoong bereaksi tak jauh beda dengan Yoochun. Bukankah seharusnya Yunho sedang di pulau Jeju sekarang? Oh, _shit_.

"Pengawalku melapor kalau ada penghianat menyusup ke dalam rumahku. Aku beruntung belum berangkat ke pulau Jeju sehingga aku tidak terlambat menangkap penghianat itu," kata Yunho.

Sret~

Yunho lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong. Reflek, Yoochun pun menahan dengan dengan menarik lengan Jaejoong yang lain.

"Lepaskan Jaejoongku, Park Yoochun!" Yunho setengah berteriak.

Jaejoong agak tersentak dan jadi melihat pada Yunho. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu?

"Jaejoong-mu? Ck, Dia milikku!" Yoochun agak menarik Jaejoong lebih mendekatinya. Ia melihat tajam pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa meremehkan.

"Milikmu? Apa kau pernah merasakan bibir Jaejoong yang menggoda? Sangat manis dan seperti candu. Aku juga sangat yakin kau belum tahu tubuh seksi Jaejoong saat _naked_. Apa lagi merasakan masuki tubuhnya melalui hole ketat yang selalu memberi kenikmatan yang bisa membuatmu melayang. Belum kan? Hahahahah…."

Yoochun mengepalkan satu tangannya. Giginya saling menekan geram.

"Kau tidak mendapatkan itu semua, Park Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Jaejoong milikmu?" Kali ini giliran Yunho yang menarik Jaejoong mendekati padanya.

Yoochun dan Yunho kemudian saling melihat tajam. Jaejoong pun menjadi panik melihat dua pria yang pernah mengucapkan cinta padanya tersebut bertemu dam situasi seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melaporkan penculikan pengurunganmu kepada Jaejoong kepada polisi. Dan mereka mungkin dalam perjalanan kemari. Jadi, kalau kau tidak melepaskan Jaejoong sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah polisi akan menangkapmu dan kau akan membusuk di penjara." Ujar Yoochun, yang membuat Yunho juga Jaejoong menjadi terkejut. YunJae tidak menyangka Yoochun bisa sejauh ini bertindak.

"Kau mencoba menakutiku, Park Yoochun," Yunho meskipun menjadi agak was-was. Ia berusaha tidak terpancing dan menganggap Yoochun hanya mengancamnya saja.

Yoochun merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan membuka lipatannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia lalu mengangkat – menunjukkan isi surat tersebut yang di salah satu sudut atasnya terdapat logo polisi.

"Kupikir kau tidak bodoh untuk dapat mengerti surat apa yang di tanganku ini." Yoochun berujar sebari tersenyum kemenangan. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong lebih terkejut lagi.

Yunho mengepalakan satu tangannya, namun tangannya yang lain justru melepaskan genggamannya pada Jaejoong.

Sret~

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong kembali ke sisinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Kim Jaejoong. Sebelum kau membunuhku dengan tanganmu itu," ucap Yunho yang cukup membuat terkejut. Matanya nampak sembab oleh cairan bening yang memenuhinya.

"Yunho-ah," lirih Jaejoong.

"Apa gunanya aku hidup, Jae. Kalau harus kesepian lagi. Satu persatu orang-orang di dekatku akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak mau sendirian lagi… aku takut… ."

Buk~

Yunho terjatuh dan berlutut. Ia memeluk dirinya sendirinya dan dengan uraian airmata yang kini membasahi dipipinya.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong tersentak. Yoochun membulatakan matanya, ia tak menyangka Yunho ternyata serapuh ini. Jaejoong akan melangkah menghampiri Yunho, namun Yoochun menahannya.

"Hari itu, pertama kalinya jantungku berdebar kencang dan suhu tubuhku berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Lalu kau memelukku, debaran dan perubahan suhu tubuhku kembali tenang. Kegundahan yang hampir setiap saat kurasakan hilang dalam sekejap, pertama kali aku bisa merasakan nyaman dengan kehidupan ini setelah oranngtuaku meninggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan suasana hatiku," Yunho mengungkapkan yang dirasakannya.

Jaejoong menitikan airmata haru. Ia semakin yakin Yunho tidak pernah bermaksud mengurung dirinya apalagi memperlakukannya sebagi budaknya. Yunho hanya seorang pria yang nampak gagah dan kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam. Yunho seorang yang kesepian dan membutuhkan banyak perhatian.

Yoochun menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk mengajak namja cantik itu pergi dari istana Yunho. Namun Jaejoong tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia malah saling menatap dengan Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yoochun, menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat pada Yoochun.

"Ibumu sedang sakit karena terus memikirkanmu, Joongie. Ibumu dan Junsu sangat menunggumu. Sekarang kau pilih, kesehatan ibumu atau kesehatan orang yang memperlakukanku seperti budak?" Yoochun setengah mengancam pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin sulit memutuskan.

"Jaejoongie, jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu," kata Yunho. Ia sangat berharap Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Cinta? Itu bukan cinta, Jung Yunho. Cinta tidak akan memperlakukan orang yang ia cintai seperti hewan peliharaan!" Yoochun setengah berteriak pada Yunho.

"Jaejoongie…" lirih Yunho, memohon.

"Jangan dengarkan Jung Yunho. Bajingan ini hanya berbohong agar 'peliharaannya' tidak pergi," tandas Yoochun. Ia lalu menarik Jaejoong pergi.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong. Tega tidak tega, ia harus pergi. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong juga sangat merindukan Junsu dan Eomma-nya. Ia juga tak mau dibilang anak durhaka karena tak memperdulikan ibunya yang sedang sakit.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong berjalan keluar melewati anak buah Yunho, dan tanpa sekalipun mereka menoleh kebelakang.

# # # # #

Yunho meneguk segelas bir, entah sudah yang keberapa. Yang kini pria tampan itu kehilangan sebagian dari kesadarannya.

"Semuanya pergi… hahah…" Yunho tertawa-tawa sebari melihat datar pada gelas kini di tangannya.

"Apa kau juga pergi, Paman Lee. Seperti mereka dan Jaejoong?" Yunho kini melihat pada Paman Lee, sekertaris pribadi keluarga Jung yang sekaligus pengasuh Yunho sejak kecil.

"Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan, Tuan muda," jawab Paman Lee, yang terus mengawasi Yunho dari tadi, di sebelahnya.

Yunho kembali melihat pada gelasnya, dan memainkannya – memutar-mutar di atas meja.

"Bohong. Mereka juga mengatakan akan bersamaku selamanya, tapi mereka tetap meninggalkanku. Tidak pernah ada yang peduli padaku. Bahkan Jaejoong juga meninggalkanku," celetuk Yunho. Ia lalu menuangkan kembali bir ke gelasnya. Ia akan meneguk kembali, namun dengan cekatan Paman Lee merebutnya.

"Paman Lee!" teriak Yunho marah. Ia menatap tajam pada Paman Lee.

"Bawa Tuan Muda ke kamarnya," perintah Paman Lee pada beberapa pelayan yang juga ikut mengawasi Yunho. Ia merasa sudah cukup Yunho membuat dirinya mabuk. Jika diteruskan, bisa-bisa sakit Yunho menjadi semakin parah. Dengan menolak pergi ke dokter ditambah dengan kepergian Jaejoong, sudah cukup menambah kekhawatiran Paman Lee pada Tuan mudanya itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku, berikan gelasnya padaku, Paman Lee!" Yunho memberontak, ketika dua pelayannya mencoba untuk membawa Yunho ke kamarnya.

Dua pelayan Yunho tak membiarkan Yunho memberontak lebih lama, mereka terpaksa agak kasar untuk memaksa Yunho menuju kamarnya.

Buk~

Tubuh Yunho di hempaskan ke ranjang, Paman Lee mengikutinya dari belakang. Yunho seketika memutar tubuhnya, tertidur menyamping dengan menekuk kakinya, membelakangi orang-orang yang di dekatnya kini.

"Eomma… Appa…. Yunho takut, Yunho sendirian lagi. Jaejoong pergi… dia pergi Eomma…" rancau Yunho sambil terisak.

Paman Lee melihat dan merasa sedih pada Yunho yang seperti ini. Ia kemudian membenarkan letak selimut untuk menutupi tubuh pria tampan itu. Ia kemudian bersama dua pelayan yang membawa Yunho tadi keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Joongi-ah… Kim Jaejoong…." Yunho tersenyum miris, masih dengan mata basah oleh airmata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, seolah-olah akan menggapai Jaejoong berada di depannya dengan tersenyum manis.

~TBC~

Geje yah….

Riview ya tema-teman...


	4. Chapter 4

MAAP BARU UPDATE!

INI TANPA EDIT

DAN APA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN TOLONG DIANGGAP MUNGKIN, KARENA PART INI EMANG GEJE

Thanks!

Title : Missing Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 4 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

LA, Amerika 1 bulan kemudian….

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak – menerobos celah jendela sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Los Angles, membuat seorang pria cantik – salah satu penghuni apartemen, menjadi sedikit terusik. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali walau masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Dengan malas, Jaejoong – pria cantik tersebut mendudukkan dirinya dan membuka mata perlahan.

"Ommona…" seru Jaejoong. Ajaib, seolah kesadaran Jaejoong mengumpul dalam sekejap ketika itu. Begitu ia teringat sesuatu – salah satu kebiasaanya.

Jaejoong buru-buru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menuju dapur.

Jaejoong segera mengambil panci dan beberapa bumbu masakan di dapur. Ia mengambil bawang putih dan merah, kemudian memotongnya dengan terburu juga.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Junsu. Yang setelah Joging langsung menuju ke dapur, bermaksud mengambil air minum.

"Aku kesiangan. Yunho akan marah kalau aku terlambat membuatkannya sarapan," jawab Jaejoong, masih berkutata dengan bumbu tadi.

Junsu tak menyahut, ia malah menjadi terpaku. Dalam hati ia menangis sekarang. Ia tidak tega melihat kondisi hyung-nya masih belum dapat lepas dari pengaruh seorang Yunho. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong belum dapat melepaskan bayang-bayang Yunho dari dirinya, sampai detuk ini. Jaejoong masih sering merasa dan beranggapan ia masih bersama Yunho dan di rumah Yunho yang mewah itu. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Junsu masih sering mendengar Jaejoong mengigau – memanggil nama Yunho. Jujur saja, Junsu tidak mengerti dengan hyung yang paling ia cintai itu. Jaejoong tidak lagi seperti Jaejoong yang dulu dikenalnya.

Grep~

Junsu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Dan membuat Jaejoong agak tersentak.

"Hyung, cukup… hentikan… Jung Yunho tidak ada disini…" ucap Junsu. Dan airnata pun jatuh tak terelakkan lagi.

Jaejoong berhenti memotong bawang merahnya. Ia terbangun yang sesungguhnya, pikiran rasionalnya kembali. Ia kembali menitikan airmatanya.

Damn. Jaejoong terus mengutuk Yunho dalam hati. Kenapa Yunho tak pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk bebas? Kenapa, kenapa kemanapun dirinya melangkah, Yunho seperti terus mengawasinya? Berhenti menggangguku, Jung Yunho! Batin Jaejoong pun berteriak.

"Siapa bilang aku membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho, aku hanya bercanda. Aku menbuat sarapan untuk kita. Kau suka nasi goreng kaan, Su-ie?" Jaejoong berdalih. Jujur, ia lelah dengan delusi-delusi yang selalu menghantui seperti ini. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin melarikan diri saja dari situasi ini.

"Yeah… tentu aku suka nasi goreng," balas Junsu menahan tangisannya. Mungkin dengan mengikuti arah percakapan yang Jaejoong buat, dapat membantu hyungnya itu merasa lebih baik.

####

"Kita mau kemana, Chunnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang. Junsu bilang kau selalu murung jika di rumah." Jawab Yoochun. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke depan, menyetir mobilnya dengan baik.

Jaejoong tersentum tipis, ia juga mengikuti Yoochun melihat ke depan, dan menikmati perjalan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Yoochun-ah, ada acara apa di kampusmu? Kenapa ramai begini?" tanya Jaejoong. Setelah Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kampus – tempat Yoochun bekerja sebagai dosen.

"Ada festival disnatalis kampus. Ayo," Yoochun meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Ia menarik namja cantik itu memasuki area festival. Ada banyak stand game atau komitas yang berpakaian anime, tokoh kartun, pahlawan bahkan pakaian adat-budaya setempat.

Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong memasuki sebuah stand game lempar bola ke keranjang.

"Ayo… ayo… masuk," ajak penjaga stand tersebet dengan ceria dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ini," penjaga tersebut melanjutkan, sambil menyerahkan sebuah bola plastik kecil pada Yoochun. " Kalau kau bisa memasukkan bola ini ke ke keranjang itu, kau bisa memilih satu boneka yang yang disana." Penjaga stand menunjukkan pada Yoochun letak keranjang kemudian boneka-boneka yang akan menjadi hadiah, masih dalam bahasa Inggris.

Yoochun memberikan beberapa uang kepada penjaga stand sebagai kompensasi harga.

"Lihatlah, Jae. Akan kudapatkan boneka gajah itu untukmu," ujar Yoochun melihat pada Jaejoong, sambil menunjuk pada tempat boneka-boneka hadiah di letakkan, dimana salah satu dari boneka-boneka itu terdapat boneka gajah kesukaan Jaejoong.

Puk~

"Aish," runtuk Yoochun. Bola pertamanya gagal terjun ke keranjang. Ia tak langsung menyerah, ia meminta bola lebih banyak pada penjaga stand. "Kau tenag saja, Jae. Aku pasti mendapatkan boneka gajah itu," ujar Yoochun kembali kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang penuh semangat begini. Ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya – memberi semangat pada Yoochun.

Puk~

Puk~

Puk~

"Aish.. Shit!" umpat Yoochun. Ia masih tak menyerah juga. Ia kembali meminta banyak bola pada penjaga stand.

Mata indah Jaejoong berkeliling mengamati keramaian festival. Tapi tiba-tiba mata besarnya tak sengaja menakap obyek boneka beruang besar yang di letakkan di sebelah boneka-boneka hadiah memasukkan boal ke dalam keranjang. Sesaat ia terpaku melihat boneka tersebut.

Puk~

"Yeey!" seru Yoochun senag bukan main. Ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang.

Si penjaga stand bertepuk tangan untuk Yoochun.

"Berikan boneka gajah itu untukku," ujar Yoochun menunjuk pada boneka gajah di letakkan.

"Selamat, kau berhasil," kata penjaga seraya menyerahkan boneka gajah kepada Jaejoong.

"Joongie, untuk – " ucapan Yoochun terputus. Ketika ia mendapati Jaejoong justru melihat ke arah yang lain, terlebih tatapan tersebut serius sekali.

"Boneka beruang itu, bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Jaejoong tak menyadari Yoochun sedang berbicara padanya. Ia malah bertanya pada penjaga stand tersebut, yang seorang bule cantik dan Jaejoong menggunakan kemampuan bahasa inggris-nya yang terbatas. Tentu saja ia masih perlu banyak belajar untuk hidupnya yang baru sekerang, terlebih di negeri yang baru juga.

"Kalau kau bisa memasukkan bola ke keranjang tiga kali berturut-turut, beruang besar itu akan jadi milikmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Berikan beberapa bola untukku," Jaejoong melihat pada penjaga stand.

Yoochun agak tersentak. Ia tidak tahu kalau sekarang Jaejoong juga menyukai beruang. Junsu benar, Jaejoong sudah banyak berubah.

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu, Jae," Yoochun mengiterupsi cepat-cepat. Jaejoong dan penjaga stand jadi melihat padanya.

"Aniyo, Chunnie. Aku ingin mendapatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri," balas Jaejoong penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, Jae – "

"Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk gajahnya, aku juga ingin mendapatkan beruang itu dengan kerja keras juga." Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis. Yoochun jadi tak dapat menolak keinginan Jaejoong tersebut.

Yoochun lalu meminta penjaga stand memberikan beberapa bola kepada Jaejoong.

#####

Senyuman seolah tak henti-hentinya mengukir manis di bibir cherry Jaejoong. Yoochun jadi ikut senang dapat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti ini. Selama sebulan – setelah namja cantik itu memulai hidup baru di Amerika, Yoochun belum sekalipun melihat Jaejoong sesenang ini. Hanya seulas senyum yang Yoochun dapati dari sosok kekasihnya tersebut, itupun sangat jarang. Seperti yang Junsu juga katakan, Jaejoong malah lebih banyak murung. Yoochun tidak mengerti apa yang di benak Jaejoong saat ini. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang bisa berkumpul dengan Junsu dan Eomma-nya – yang selama bertahun-tahun di dambakannya? Entalah.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tergila-gila dengan beruang itu. Aku jadi iri," celetuk Yoochun setengah bercanda, sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Bukan aku yang menyukai beruang, tapi Yunho. Dia pasti sangat senang aku memberikan boneka beruang hasil kerja kerasku ini." Jaejoong berucap sambil memainkan boneka beruang yang cukup besar. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, jika ucapannya ini memicu emosi Yoochun untuk menyeruak.

Ciit~

Yoochun menepikan dan menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan mendadak.

"Auw," seru Jaejoong, cukup terkejut. Karena kepalanya agak membentur dasbor mbil.

"Jung Yunho, Jung Yunho lagi. BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN NAMA BAJINGAN ITU DI DEPANKU!"

Tin~~~

Teriak Yoochun sebari memukul setir mobil dengan keras. Tentu saja membuat Jaejoong lebih terkejut lagi. Matanya melihat seperti penuh kemarahan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong seolah tersadar - kembali pada realita yang sedang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, ia mengutuk Yunho yang seperti tak pernah puas mengacaukannya. Apakah ini bentuk balas dendammu karena aku meninggalkanmu, Yunho-ah?

"Kau berubah, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong jadi melihat pada Yoochun.

"Tidak, tidak, Yoochunnie. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Jaejoong cepat-cepat. Ia takut Yoochun salah paham.

"Cinta kau bilang. Bagaimana bisa disebut cinta, KALAU YANG DI KEPALAMU CUMA JUNG YUNHO DAN JUNG YUNHO!" Yoochun berteriak kembali. "Aaa… SHIT!"

Buk~

Tin~~~~

Yoochun mengumpat, dan memukul setir mobil lebih keras lagi. Jaejoong tersentak, ia semakin ketakutan.

"Kita ahiri saja hubungan ini. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Kau bukan Kim Jaejoong-ku yang dulu," kata Yoochun kali ini lebih pelan. Matanya menghangat, namun ia bertahan keras untuk tak meneteskannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong terasa melemas. Pelukannya pada boneka beruang-nya pun terlepas. Ia meraih lengan Yoochun sambil menitikan airmatanya.

"Kau bercandakan, Yoochun-ah."

"Kau mencintai bajingan itu. Untuk apa aku mempertahankan hubungan, jika orang itu mencintai orang yang paling ku benci di dunia ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Kim Jaejoong," kata Yoochun dingin. Ia mengemudikan kembali mobilnya dan tak menggubris apapun yang Jaejoong lakukan.

####

Ibu Jaejoong memasuki kamar putra pertamanya dengan hati yang hancur. Ia telah mendengar lansung dari mulut Yoochun tentang hubungan asrama putra pertamanya dengan anak dari sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti putra sendiri – Park Yoochun, berahir sampai disini saja. Sungguh, ia menyangkan keputusan Yoochun ini. Mengingat bagaimana pria cassanova itu tidak mudah dalam memperjuangkan Jaejoong. Namun, ia juga tak menyalahkan putranya. Tiga belas tahun hidup bersama, terlebih kebersamaan itu sangat intim, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi. Ia mengerti perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho, yang tak pernah disadari oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

"Joongie-ah," lirih Ibu Yunho. Ia lalu memeluk Jaejoong, yang tertuduk di lantai dengan memeluk boneka beruangnya sambil menangis.

" Jung Yunho bukan bajingan, Eomma. Dia bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan baju atau memasak untuknya. Joongie sendiri yang ingin melakukannya. Yunho, kasihan dia, Eomma. Dia selalu kesepian. Dia hanya ingin Joongie selalu bersamanya," tutur Jaejoong. Ia menangis lebih lepas lagi dalam pelukan ibumya.

"Arasseo, Eomma mengerti, Joongie. Eomman mengerti kau mencintai Jung Yunho."

"Aniyo, Eooma. Jongie hanya kasihan padanya."

"Kau salah, Joongie. Kau bukan kasihan pada Jung Yunho, tapi kau tidak ingin Yunho menderita dengan kesepiannya. Kau ingin membuatnya bahagia. Kau mencintai Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Ia melihat pada ibunya tersebut. Apa benar ia mencintai Yunho? Kenapa Yoochun juga mengatakan seperti yang ibunya katakan barusan?

"Apa kau menderita selama tiga belas tahun ini?" tanya ibu Jaejoong pada Jaejoong.

Perlahan, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Jujur, ia tak merasa mederita hidup bersama Yunho. Meski rasa kesal, dan marah, benci pada Yunho, tak Jaejoong pungkiri terkadang juga menyeruak dalam hatinya. Tertelibih ketika emosi sedang mengendalikan Yunho, sehingga menjadi tega memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Namun itu semua hanya sesaat. Ia selalu ingin menangis ketika mendapati Yunho menangis – mengungkapkan semua yang sedang pria tampan itu rasakan juga hatinya yang selalu kesepian. Dan ia selalu berusaha menyenagkan Yunho agar pria penyuka beruang itu tidak merasa kesepian ketika bersamanya. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Yunho bahagia. Apakah berarti ia mencintai Yunho?

"Eomma…" Jaejoong kembali memeluk ibunya.

"Kehidupanmu dan kebahagiaanmu bukan disini tapi ada bersama Yunho, Joongie."

"Tidak, Eomma. Aku bahagia disini."

Ibu Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya, ia lalu malah menjitak kepala Jaejoong. Ibu Jaejoong tersenyum, saat Jaejoong merengek padanya sambil memegangi kepala.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Disini kau seperti mayat hidup, tidak pernah tersenyum lagi dan selalu murung. Kemana pun kau selalu membawa Jung Yunho dalam isi pikiramu. Kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya, Joongie. Kebahagiaanmu ada bersamanya. Kembalilah ke Korea, jemput kembali kebahagiaanmu, Sayang."

"Apa maksud Eomma. Eomma tidak membenci Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong, seolah masih tidak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya. Ia selalu berpikir ibunya tersebut membenci sekali pada Yunho. Masuk akal, setelah apa yang telah Yunho lakukan pada dirinya – Jaejoong. Yang tega memisahkan anak dan ibu dari keluarga Kim.

"Tentu, tentu saja Eomma sangat marah padanya. Dia sudah mengambilmu dari Eomma. Tapi Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau anak Eomma sendiri yang tidak bisa kehilangan Yunho. Katamu Yunho mencitaimu. Kembalilah ke sisinya. Bantu Yunho mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Ibu Yunho berucap dengan menetesnya airmata.

Yeah, ibu Jaejoong memang tak banyak pilihan. Ia tidak tega melihat pederitaan batin Jaejoong. Ia memang membenci Yunho namun putranya mencintai pria tampan yang ia benci tersebut. Terlebih setelah Jaejoong memberitahu tentang keadaan Yunho yang sebenarnya. Selain mencoba untuk menerima Jung Yunho, ibu Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan yang lain.

"Eomma, aku mencintaimu." Dengan girang, Jaejoong memeluk ibunya kembali. Ia benar-benar takjub pada kelapangan hati ibunya yang sangat dalam.

"Bawa Jung Yunho kemari setelah kau berhasil membantu anak itu mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Katakan padanya kalau dia merindukan kasih sayang seorang eomma, Eomma bersedia menjadi Eomma-nya."

"Eomma, jeongmal… saranghaeyo," Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya. Tangisan sedihnya berubah menjadi haru. Ia semakin takjub pada ibunya.

######

At Airport in LA, Amerika

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Park Yoocun," pesan Jaejoong pada Junsu yang mengantarkannya ke bandara.

Yeah, seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Hari ini Jaejoong akan kembali ke Korea, kembali kepada kebahagiannya.

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Junsu tersenyum. Ia sama seperti ibunya, mencoba menerima Yunho sebagai calon kakak iparnya. Meski ia belum dapat selapang ibunya.

"Dan bantu Yoochun mengembalikan perasaannya." Kali ini Jaejoong yang tersenyum dan Junsu mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung."

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Park Yoochun, Su-ie."

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Missing Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 5 of ?

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

MAAP G BISA EDIT LAGI, CZ LAGI SIBUK….

Semoga masih berkenan buat baca…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

At Seoul

Jaejoong berdiri agak gugup, di depan sebuah mewah yang mewah yag tentu jga sangat familiar baginya. Ia menyeritkan dahi, beberapa kali menekan bel rumah tersebut sama sekali tak ada respon. Rumah pun nampak sepi sekali, biasanya banyak pekerja yang di halaman sekedar untuk merapikan taman atau beberapa bodygruad yang berhaga di dekat gerbang dan di halaman. Kali ini tidak ada. Oh, apa yang terjadi?Mendadak Jaejoongjadi agak khawatir.

"Jaejoong-ah,"

Panggilan halus seorang perempuan menyentakkan sedikit lamunan Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu lanyas membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bibi Jang, apa yang kau disini?" tanya Jaejoong, melihat wanita paruh baya yang tak lain kepala pelayan di rumah mewah Yunho. Ia memang cukup akrab dengan bibi yang tetap terlihat cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda. Bibi Jang sering memberi masukan tentang masakan yang Jaejoong masak untuk Yunho. Seperti Yunho suka masakan seperti apa dan makanan yang pria tampan itu benci. Mereka sangat akrab ketika di dapur.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah kau sudah bersama dengan kekasihmu itu." Bibi Kim melihat cukup serius pada Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jung Yunho," jawab Jaejoong setelah menarik nafas panjangnya. Ia tahu Bibi Kim juga marah kepadanya. Jaejoong tahu persis Bibi Jang menyayangi Yunho seperti anak kandung sendiri, jelas ia akan membenci siapaun yang membuat 'anaknya' menderita.

"Kau – "

"Aku mencintai Yunho, Bibi." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Bibi Jang dengan cepat-cepat. Ia sudah dapat menebak-nebak Bibi Jang pasti hendak marah-marah padanya. Lebih baik ia cepat menyampaikan tujuannya kesini dengan cepat karena ia sedang tak mau mendengar Bibi Jang marah-marah. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan Yunho.

Dan benar saja, Bibi Jang jadi mengurungkan niatnya yang sebelumnya. Ia menunduk sejenak, kemudian melihat lagi pada Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan bercanda, Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku serius, Bibi. A-aku memang bodoh, baru memyadari kemarin," terus terang Jaejoong. Ia sambil menunduk.

Bibi Jang menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong Matanya nampak sedikit memerah dan basah.

Jaejoong melihat pada Bibi Jang.

"Bibi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jaejoong terheran. Sesaat yang lalu Bibi Kim masih baik-baik saja, kenapa mendadak seperti ini?

"Kalau saja Tuan Muda mau menunggu sedikit lagi. Dia pasti sangat bahagia melihatmu mengucapkan seperti itu." Bibi Jang malah meneteskan airmata, sekarang. Membuat Jaejoong menjadi semakin terheran-heran.

"Bibi, apa maksudmu?"

"Tuan Muda Yunho pindah ke Jepang seminggu yang lalu."

Deg~

Sepeti petir menyambar di tengah terik matahari. Lutut pria cantik itu mendadak melemas. Juga, seperti ada bongkahan batu besar yang menhimpit dada Jaejoong, sesak dan sakit secara bersamaan. Jaejoong menjatukan tubuhnya ke tanah seketika itu juga. Airmata, tak terelakkan lagi untuk terjatuh.

"Jaejoong-ah," Bibi Jang berusaha menahan Jaejoong, namun tidak bisa. Ia lalu ikut terduduk di tanah seperti Jaejoong.

"Bibi, kau bohongkan? Kau hanya menakutiku karena kau marah aku meninggalkan Yunho?" Jaejoong tetap berusaha positif thingking.

Bibi Jang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Jaejoong-ah. Tuan muda tidak bisa lepas darimu, Jae. Dia harus memulai hidup baru di tempat yang baru agar dia bisa melepaskanmu dan tidak terus menerus terpuruk."

"Yunho-ah…" lirih Jaejoong meratapi kebodohannya. Ia tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat terlambat menyadari tentang perasaanya. Seperti ini tidak perlu terjadi jika saja ia menyadari perasaany lebih awal. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

1 Tahun kemudian…..

"Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Annyeong…"

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong, tunggu sebentar!"

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan panggilan dari Bibinya. Ia cepat memakai sepatunya, dan dengan semangat ia berjalan keluar dari sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan cukup sederhana. Padahal masih sangat pagi, namun Jaejoong sudah terburu-buru untuk pergi.

Nyonya Han hanya menggeleng mengamati kepergian keponokannya tersebut. Kurang lebih setahun belakangan, Jaejoong memang tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya. Sambil pria cantuk itu membantu di restoran keluarga Han. Tak ada keberatan darinya atau anak-anak dan suami Nyonya Han, mereka cukup hangat menyambut sepupu dan keponakan mereka yang cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan itu.

Sedikitnya untuk mengobati ketidaknyamanan di hati keluarga Han. Khususnya Nyonya Han yang merasa sangat bersalah kepada Ibu Jaejoong dan Jaejoong juga Junsu, atas perlakuan buruk yang dulu sering dilakukan almarhum kakaknya yang tidak lain adalah ayah Jaejoong dan Junsu. Keluarga Han selalu membantu dan mendukung Jaejoong dalam berjuang mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Meskipun Jaejoong selalu bersikap ceria, penuh semangat dan tegar di depan banyak orang, namaun Nyonya Han tahu betul jika yang sebenarnya batin keponakannya tersebut tidak seperti yang nampak dari luar. Batin Jaejoong menangis setiap saat. Sebelum Jaejoong bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya, Jaejoong belum akan bertemu dengan kebahagiaanya.

"Semoga kau beruntung hari ini, Joongie," gumam Nyonya Han, berdoa untuk Jaejoong.

Dengan senyuman yang terus berkembang dan penuh semangat, Jaejoong menekan bel beberapa kali. Bel di rumah mewah, Jung Yunho. Well, hal ini seperti rutinitas Jaejoong setahun terahir ini. Pagi-pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke restoran bibinya, terlebih dahulu ia mendatangi rumah Yunho. Sambil berharap hari itu Yunho datang mengunjungi Korea dan singgah di rumah tersebut.

"Aigoo… Jongie…" keluh Bibi Jang, yang seperti sudah bosan dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang setiap pagi. Ia berjalan agak tergesa menuju pintu gerbang untuk menemui Jaejoong.

"Bibi, apa ada kabar dari Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong antusian.

Bibi Jang tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggeleng pelan, dan sedikit gugup.

"Hulf," Jaejoong mengeluh. Ia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan seperti hari-hari yang kemarin. "Baiklah aku pergi, Bibi. Maaf menganggumu lagi," lanjut Jaejoong.

Dengan kecewa, Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan rumah mewah Yunho. Sementara Bibi Jang masih melihat berbeda pada Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, seseorang terus memperhatikan padanya. Sejak ia menekan bel hinggal meninggalkan rumah Yunho.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" seorang pria tinggi berkulit coklat bertanya pada seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia masih melihat pada Jaejoong dari lantai dua rumahnya.

"Menurut Bibi Kim, Kim Jaejoong setiap pagi selalu datang kesini. Untuk mencari kabar tentang anda, Tuan Yunho," jawab Sekertaris Lee, orang yang disebelah pria itu.

Yunho – pria itu menoleh sesaat pada Sekertaris – Paman Lee. Ia kembali menerawang pada jendela.

"Ck. Dasar bodoh," gumam Yunho seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Bibi, restoran ini ingin menambah menu baru, ya?" tanya Jaejoong, sebari membantu bibinya memasak.

"Aniyo,"

"Lalu kenapa hari ini memasak banyak sekali? Atau jangan-jangan bibi mau membagikan makan gratis untuk pelanggan?" kali ini Jaejoong melihat pada bibinya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa bumpu untuk memasak makan laut.

"Sahabat Pamanmu ada meeting dengan klien-nya dari Jepang. Dan dia menyewa restoran kita untuk tempat meeting-nya," Nyonya Han menjelakan. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum sedih. Jepang. Seolah otaknya jadi me-recall memorinya saat masih bersama Yunho kemudian ia meninggalkan pria tampan itu bersama Yoochun, dan dengan tangisan serta perasaan hancur ia baru menyadari tentang perasaannya pada Yunho. Ia benar-benar hancur saat kenyataan itu mengatakan Yunho telah meninggalkan Korea menuju Jepang. Jepang. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong tentu sangat ingin kesana. Namun Won yang di tangannya tak cukup untuk membuatnya dapat menginjak negeri Sakura tersebut. Ia hanya dapat berharap pada sebuah keajaiban – Yunho yang kembali ke Korea.

"Jaejoong-ah, cepat." Nyonya Han melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong. Menyuruh pria cantik itu segera bergegas bersiap di depan pintu restoran untuk menyambut klien dari sahabat Tuan Han.

Dengan agak terburu Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri bibinya sambil tersenyum.

Tuk~

Tuk~

"Annyeonhaseo…" ucap Nyonya Han, Jaejoong dan beberapa karywan di restoran tersebut, dengan serempak. Seraya membungkukkan badan mereka.

Jaejoong diam-diam mengangkat kepala terlebih dahulu dari pada yang lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat penasaran dengan tamu dari Jepang ini. Atau mungkin karena klien tersebut bertempat tinggal di negara yang sama dengan yang ia cintai? Sesaat melintas pikiran yang agak agak konyol di benak Jaejoong. Yunho seorang pengusaha, dan barangkali tamu dari Jepang ini mengenal Yunho. Yeah, ia dapat bertanya pada klien teman pamannya ini.

Sret~

Deg~

Dalam detik tersebut, mata besar Jaejoong melebar bebekali lipat. Ia seolah membeku di sana dan saat itu juga. Klien dari Jepang tersebut cukup bahkan sangat familiar bagi Jaejoong. Seseorang yang setahun belakangan ia rindukan, berjalan angkuh di depannya dan dengan diikuti beberapa pengawalnya dan Paman atau Sekertaris Lee.

Mata sekertaris Lee tampak tak kalah terkejut menangkap sosok cantik yang telah membuat Tuan Mudanya depresi dalam beberapa waktu.

"Yunho-ah…" lirih Jaejoong.

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Suaranya memang pelan dan bahkan terkesan lembut ketika menyebut namanya, namun telinga Yunho masih dapat menangkapnya dengan baik. Mendadak, ia merasakan debaran yang menyesakkan seperti saat ia ditinggalkan pria yang ia cintai.

Yunho tersentak bukan main, ketika mata musangnya bertemu dengan mata besar Jaejoong yang indah, namun terlihat basah oleh butiran-butiran bening yang menyeruak di sana. Debaran itu semakin menyesakkan saja. Tapi entah kenapa justru jiwanya yang dingin mendadak menghangat. Ya, ia akui ia sangat merindukan pria cantik ini. Ingin memeluk dan menciumnya seperti dulu. Kaki Yunho bergerak perlahan tanpa sadar.

"Tuan Muda," Seketaris Lee memanggil sebari memegang bahu Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang agak bergetar, jadi mengepal. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia kembali melihat ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah ia harus bersyukur atau bagaimana. Paman Lee seolah membangunkkannya untuk menghadapi realitas yang ada.

Jung Yunho, tidak boleh larut dalam perasaan seperti itu lagi. Susah payah Yunho berusaha bangkit dan melupakan semua yang indah sekaligus buruk – semua kenangan-kenangan bersama Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh terpuruk kembali. Menyelami masalalu hanya akan menghancurkan Yunho sendiri dimasa depan.

Hancur. Hati Jaejoong tak ubahnya kaca yang terjatuh dari tempatnya ke lantai, menjadi kepingan tak berguna. Pria yang ia cintai, yang ia rindukan dan selalu ia tunggu, mencampakan dirinya seperti ini. Sialnya, Jaejoong tak dapat menyalahkan siapun juga. Yunho seperti ini juga karena dirinya yang bodoh pada persaannya sendiri.

Selama perjamuan itu tak pernah lepas dari sosok tampan berwajah musang yang duduk di meja tamu khusus. Airmata tanpa berhenti mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya, sambil berharap Yunho akan menatapnya disini.

Jaejoong harus menelan kekecewaan yang dalam. Karena Yunho sepertinya hanya terfokus pada urusan bisnisnya saja.

"Jangan halangi aku. YUNHO-AH!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil berusaha kesana-kemari untuk dapat melihat pada Yunho yang berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Jaejoong tidak dapat mengejar Yunho karena dihalang-halangi oleh beberapa bodygruad Yunho.

Harapan Jaejoong agar Yunho menoleh padanya, seperti tak berhasil. Yunho tak menggubris sama sekali panggilan dari Jaejoong. Justru pria tampan itu malah memperlebar langkahnya di bawah payung yang melindunginya dari hujan deras yang sedang turun.

Jaejoong seperti habis kesabaran. Ia dengan nekad menerobos barisan hidup para bodygruad.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Jaejoong kembali, saat para bodygruad berhasil mengunci pergerakannya. Jaejoong tak begitu saja menyerah, ia terus meronta. Ia tidak peduli apapun, dibenaknya hanya bagaimana dapat mengejar Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Jaejoong ahirnya dapat melepaskan diri setelah ia menginjak kaki kemudian menggigit tangan kedua bodygruad yang menguncinya. Tanpa berpikir banyak, ia segera berlari meskipun harus menembus hujan yang deras.

Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang berlari mengejarnya. Perasaanya semakin hancur, cairan bening mulai menyeruak dari sudut mata musangnya.

Paman Lee yang menyadari keadaan ini, tak akan membiarkan Yunho terlarut lebih jauh lagi. Ia mendorong pelang Yunho memasuki mobilnya. Ia lalu menyusul agar mereka dapat segera meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"YUNHO-AH, BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Jaejoong sebari memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil Yunho yang mulai berjalan. Ia mulai berlari kecil kemudian semakin mencerpat langkahnya, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan mobil tersebut.

Di dalam, Yunho airmata Yunho turun tak terelakkan lagi. Seperti mesin waktu yang membawanya ke masa lalu. Yunho kembali merasakan berada dalam suasana perpisahan menyakitkan dengan Jaejoong sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong seperti tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkan dirinya saat itu, namun Yoochun terus mempengaruhi Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kehilangan kesempatan untuk memilih.

"YUNHO-AH!" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras lagi. Ia kehilangan mobil Yunho, namun tak lantas membuatnya menyerah. Ia terus mengejar mobil yang membawa orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

Mata indah terus menitikan airmata yang seperti pedang mencabik-cabik hatinya. Bohong, jika Yunho tak memperhatikan sedikitpun pada Jaejoong saat di restoran tadi. Ia diam-diam melirik pada pria cantik itu. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan urusan bisnisnya, karena hanya Jaejoong yang ada di kepalanya saat itu.

Kali ini, Yunho memang tak dapat mengelak lagi. Sekeras ia berusaha, Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa dihilangkan dari hati dan pikiran Jung Yunho. Ia masih sangat mencintai pria berwajah cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan itu.

Yunho menoleh kebelakang. Ia semakin tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya, terlebih melihat Jaejoong yang tak pernah menyerah berlari mengejar mobilnya.

"HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" teriak Yunho, dengan masih menatap ke belakang.

Sang sopir hendak menghentikan lau mobilnya, namun terlebih dahulu Paman Lee mencegahnya. Demi Tuhan, ia tak mau lagi melihat Yunho menderita karena Jaejoong.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon, membuat emosi semakin mengacaukan pikiran waras Yunho.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!" teriak Yunho kembali, sebari menatap tajam pada sopir dan Paman Lee.

Tapi tetap tak digubris.

Yunho seperti benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dengan emosi yang mengambil alih diri pria tampan itu, Yunho dengan kasar berusaha membuka pitu mobil padahal pintu tersebut terkunci. Tentu saja ini membahayakan, tapi Yunho tak peduli.

Paman Lee pun menjadi agak panik melihat Yunho seperti ini. Ia lantas menyuruh sang sopir menghentikan laju mobil mereka.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yunho segera keluar dari mobil. Menembus hujan – berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, ia tersenyum. Yunho kini berdiri begitu di dekat di hadapannya.

"Yun – "

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho tersentak dan dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang terjatuh tiba-tiba dan tak sadarkan diri.

~TBC~

Jangan lupa main ke blog aku ya..

.com


	6. Ending

Title : Missing Love

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 6 of 6 and Epilog

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Angst – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

FF ini terinspirasi dari drama I MISS YOU-nya presdir YJS.. akakakak… ah… boleh juga deh disebut njiplak drama I Miss You, yang jelas ni FF kubuat sebagai reflek dari drama I Miss You yang nguras emosi…

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

####

"Kau bisa pergi setelah kau merasa lebih baik," kata Yunho seraya membantu Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir kopi yang baru diminumnya ke nakas. Jaejoong bersandar di tempat tidur Yunho setelah ia siuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur – menyampingi Jaejoong.

Jujur saja, Yunho tak bermaksud berkata seperti mengusir pada Jaejoong. Ia senang ahirnya dapat bertemu dan melepas rindumya kepada Jaejoong. Ia dapat memeluk lagi pria cantik yang dicintainya tersebut. Hanya saja, Yunho masih dibayang-bayangi oleh ketakutannya.

Ia jadi tak berharap banyak kepada Jaejoong. Ia juga tak mau merasakan kembali ditinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai jika ia terlalu memaksakan perasaanya.

Grep~

Yunho agak tersentak. Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk pingganya. Ia marasakan punggungnya menghangat dan sesuatu seperti bersandar disana. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari belakang begini.

"Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi," celetuk Jaejoong. Membuat hati Yunho seperti berlonjak girang, namun sesaat saja. Pria tampan ini berusaha tak terlalu larut dengan persaanya, ia harus realistis mulai sekarang.

"Apa kau ini paparazi? Dan aku bukan artis," ujar Yunho dengan dingin.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap akan mengikutimu, Jung Yunho. Aku akan menjadi _stalker_-mu atau bila perlu aku akan menjadi _sasaeng fans_ untukmu."

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di pinggangnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya – melihat pada Jaejoong. Ucapan Jaejoong barusan, tidak dapat Yunho anggap sepele.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan ucapanmu, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho melihat serius pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku." Jaejoong balas melihat serius pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa meremehkan. "Aku, tidak akan menghancurkan diriku lagi hanya karena dirimu, Kim Jaejoong." Yunho lalu berkata sebari mengacungkan telunjuk tepat pada wajah Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, hati Yunho sedang memberontak. Ia tega berkata kejam pada orang ia cintai, hanya demi rasionalitas yang teguh dipegangnya? _So, damn it_.

Yunho menggunakan rasionalitasnya untuk melarikan diri dari rasa takut yang membelenggunya. Yang seharusnya tak perlu untuk keadaan seperti ini. Memang ia tak terluka, tapi ia melukai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun agak tersentak. Mata indahnya mulai terasa menghangat dan nyaris meneteskan airmata. Ia lalu memukul bahu Yunho agak keras.

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MEMBUATMU HANCUR, JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong, dengan airmata yang tak terelakkan lagi.

Dan berbalik membuat Yunho tersentak.

"Kau tak pernah membiarkanku lepas darimu. Kau selalu mengawasiku setiap saat! Bahkan, kau tak membiarkanku memikirkan oranglain selain dirimu. Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Kali ini Jaejoong berteriak dengan histeris. Ia terus menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Yunho.

Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah hancur, semakin hancur saja. Airmata, pada ahirnya tak dapat Yunho hindari juga. Perlahan kedua tangan kekarnya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Jaejoong.

"Aku menderita selama ini. Semakin aku ingin meninggalkan semua tentangmu, justru aku sendiri yang tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin mati karena merindukanmu, tapi aku tak dapat memelukmu. Aku memang bodoh tidak peka dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. AKU MENCINTAIMU!" kembali Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

Rasonalitas yang selama beberapa waktu memenangi atas kontrol diri Yunho, runtuh saat itu juga. Tanpa banyak yang dipertimbangkan lagi, Yunho langsung saja memeluka erat Jaejoong yang menangis di dadanya.

Dihianati, dibohongi, ditinggalkan. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yunho yakin Jaejoong mengatakan yang sebenarnya – dari hati terdalamnya. Ia tidak melihat kebahagiaan di mata Jaejoong. Ucapan Bibi Jang tadi pagi sebelum ia menuju restoran, tentang Jaejoong yang selalu berkunjung dan menanyakan tentang Yunho selama setahun tanpa lelah. Yunho jadi semakin yakin Jaejoong tulus mencintainya. Ia tak perlu goyah lagi oleh pikiran-pikiran negatif dan ketakutan bodoh yang tak perlu.

Chu~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut namun dalam, dan tanpa nafsu disana. Jaejoong memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati dan sesekali membalas perlakuan mesra Yunho.

Seperti ada sihir yang menyatukan kembali kepingan-kepingan hati Jaejoong yang sempat hancur berantakan. Ia pun kembali tenang dan jiwanya terasa menghangat. Sangat nyaman. _Yeah_, seperti ini yang hati kecilnya inginkan. Kebahagiaan yang berasal dari seorang Jung Yunho, bukan yang lain.

# # # # #

_Epilog_

_LA, Amerika 1 bulan kemudian_

Jaejoong mengambil tangan Yunho, lalu menggenggam dan agak meremasnya dengan lembut. Yunho yang sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan mobil hanya terus menatap ke depan, jadi menoleh ke samping melihat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong balas tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan gugup, Yunnie," kata Jaejoong pada Yunho, yang duduk di sebelahnya di bangku belakang mobil. Dengan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Yunho.

_Yeah_, bisa bilang hubungan YunJae kini semakin dekat dan mesra. Tidak ada lagi keraguan Jaejoong baik tentang perasaanya kepada Yunho ataupun cinta Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Perlahan kesehatan psikologis Yunho pun membaik. Tentu saja hal tidak lepas dari perhatian dan pengertian yang selalu Jaejoong berikan pada Yunho. Serta ketlatenan dan kesabaran Jaejoong untuk menemani Yunho 'berobat' kepada ahlinya. Demi Yunho agar dapat beradaptasi kembali dengan realitas sosialnya, Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah membantu pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Tidak bisakah kunjungan ini ditunda, Boo?" tanya Yunho, juga dengan panggilan kesayangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau ingin kita menikah secepatnya, kita harus bertemu dengan Eomma-ku dulu. Dia harus tahu kalau putranya yang cantik ini akan menikah," balas Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho.

"Apakah perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng ditemani sebuah seringaian yang tersungging di sudut bibir mungilnya.

Chu~

Mata indah Jaejoong melebar. Ia reflek meremas kemeja bagian pinggang Yunho. Ia sedikit melirik pada sopir taxi yang tengah mereka berdua tumpangi sekarang. Wajah putihnya berubah merah padam dalam sekejap. Bagimana tidak, Yunho mendadak menciumnya dengan dalam dan basah. Tidak sadarkah Yunho jika mereka bukan sedang berduaan? Oh, dasar _pervert bear_.

Jaejoong melihat sopir tersebut sempat melirik pada mereka, meski sekilas namun mampu membuat Jaejoong ingin ditelan bumi karena sangat malu.

# # # # #

"Jaejoongie…"

"Jaejoong hyung!"

Ibu Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung saja menghabur memeluk Jaejoong yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil melirik pada Yunho yang nampak gugup di sebelahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Eomma, Junsu-ah," ujar Jaejoong. Ia lalu balas memeluk dua orang yang dicintainya setelah Yunho.

"Kami lebih merindukanmu, Jongie," balas ibu Jaejoong. Ketiganya masih saling memeluk begini dalam beberapa saat. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya airmata bahagia yang mewakili perasaan hati ketiganya. Terlebih ibu Jaejoong yang selama setahun lebih selalu mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, setelah terahir kali Jaejoong mengabarkan jika Yunho pindah ke Jepang. Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengabarinya kalau ia akan ke Amerika bersama Yunho. Ia benar-benar bersyukur, ahirnya Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaannya.

"Kau, Jung Yunho?" tanya Ibu Yunho kemudian. Setelah menyudahi momen melepas rindu mereka.

"N-ne. Annyeong, Ahjumma." Yunho yang sedikit melamun, jadi tergagap. Ia membungkukkan badan pada ibu Jaejoong dengan terburu-terburu.

Junsu tertawa kecil melihat Yunho tertangkap basah tengah melamun. Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya, jujur saja ia sangat malu.

"Eomma, aku sudah sele – " ucap seseorang yang baru muncul dari dalam kamar rumah ini. Yang langsung menyita perhatian YunJae, Junsu dan ibunya.

Mata musang Yunho melebar begitu melihat orang tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya karena mendadak emosinya menyeruak. Jelas saja, karena orang tersebut adalah Park Yoochun. Dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Yoochun mengambil Jaejoong lagi dari sisinya.

Jaejoong cepat menyadari emosi yang terjadi. Pria cantik ini segera memeluk lengan Yunho sebelum Yunho dikendalikan emosinya. Ia melihat – seperti memberi kode pada Junsu. Dengan cepat Junsu dapat mengerti maksud hyung-nya.

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Ia lalu memeluk salah satu lengan Yoochun.

"Park Yoochun adalah suamiku sekarang," Junsu melihat pada Yunho dan tersenyum.

Yunho mengendurkan kepalannya perlahan.

"Park Yoochun adalah adik iparku sekarang. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Aku juga tidak berminat menjadi milik orang lain selain dirimu, beruang mesum." Jaejoong agak berbisik di telinga Yunho.

Yunho menoleh padanya. Perlahan Yunho mengukir senyuman manis di bibir mungilnya. Dalam sekejap, emosinya pun , jika benar seperti itu, ia tidak akan khawatir lagi.

"Tapi jika kau membuat kakak iparku menangis lagi, aku akan mengambilnya dari sisimu. Dan mungkin aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu, Jung Yunho," kata Yoochun, namun dengan tersenyum pada Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh. Ia tahu Yoochun tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sekedar mengingatkan untuk mengigatkan dirinya agar memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan lebih baik, itu saja.

# # # # #

Dalam setahun kebelakang, memang begitu banyak hal terjadi tanpa terduga dalam hidup YunJae dan orang-orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Yang telah terjadi, telah mendidik dan mengubah hidup mereka semua menjadi lebih baik. Salah satunya adalah Yunho dan Yoochun, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengahiri permusuhan diantara mereka. Dan menjadi keluarga besar sebagaimana mestinya.

Tak ada lagi hal untuk mereka perebutkan. Yoochun telah dapat menerima jika perasaan Jaejoong bukan untuknya lagi, meski itu berat sekali diawal-awal. Yoochun sangat bersyukur memiliki Junsu disisinya. Yang tak pernah menyerah, dengan cinta dan kesabarannya membantu Yoochun melepaskan perasaanya kepada Jaejoong, dan membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan tiga bulan yang lalu ahirnya Yoochun resmi menikahi Junsu.

"Makanlah, ayo makan. Jangan biarkan perut kalian meraung-raung. Yunho-ah, makanlah yang banyak," ujar ibu Jaejoong – menyuruh kepada anak-anaknya untuk segera makan sebari menaruh daging di mangkuk Yunho.

Mata musang Yunho seolah tak melepaskan sosok Nyonya Kim. Ia menaruh satu tangannya yang memegang sumpit di meja sambil terus mengamati setiap gerak-gerik calon mertuanya tersebuk yang sibuk membagikan satu-persatu menu makanan ke mangkuk anak-anaknya.

Tes~

Yunho tanpa terasa meneteskan airmatanya. Secara kebetulan ibu Jaejoong melihat hal tersebut, langsung saja melihat serius pada Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya ibu Jaejoong terdengar seperti khawatir. Membuat Yunho semakin tak dapat mengendalikan airmatanya. Pria tampan tersebut lantas menundukkan kepalanya.

Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong jadi ikut melihat padanya. Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Yunho lantas membelai lembut belakang kepala Yunho. Bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yunnie…" lirih Jaejoong. Secara tidak langsung ia juga sedang menanyai Yunho kenapa pria tampan ini menangis. Ia pun juga merasakan khawatir pada Yunho, seperti ibunya.

"Aku… aku merindukan eommaku. Dulu dia sering menaruh banyak makanan ke mangkukku seperti ini saat aku tidak nafsu makan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya," tutur Yunho. Tak lagi diam-diam dalam menangis. Ia bahkan membairkan saja airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

Ibu Jaejoong merasa terharu, ia pun meneteskan airmata juga. Ia semakin yakin yang dikatakan Jaejoong setahun yang lalu itu benar. Yunho bukan orang yang jahat ataupun kejam, justru sebaliknya. Yunho adalah pria yang rapuh di dalam karena kekurangan cinta dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia hanya perindu cinta yang menginginkan Jaejoong untuk memberinya cinta tersebut. Hanya caranya saja mungkin kurang tepat.

Ibu Jaejoong lalu meraih tangan Yunho yang tersimpan di meja dari tadi. Ia memegangnya, dan satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk kecil tangan Yunho tersebut..

Yuno pun kembali menegakkan kepalanya – melihat pada ibu Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, kalau kau meridukan eomma-mu, datanglah padaku. Aku juga Eomma-mu, aku akan berusaha menjadi Eomma yang selalu membuatmu merasa aman dan nyaman," ujar ibu Jaejoong, membuat sekujur tubuh Yunho berdesir hangat. Yunho bahkan jadi tak malu menunjukkan tangisannya yang sesungguhnya – menujukkan kerapuhan yang sebenarnya (yang selama ini hanya ditunjukkan kepada Jaejoong).

Suasana seperti ini juga membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menitikan airmata haru. Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yoochun yang dibalas Yoochun dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Sementara Jaejoong langsung membawa Yunho dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma-ku adalah eomma-mu dan adikku juga akan menjadi adikmu, Yunnie. Kau adalah anggota baru keluarga kami. Kita adalah keluargamu, Yunnie. Jadi jangan pernah merasa kesepian lagi. Kami semua menyayangimu, beruang Jung."

"BooJae…"lirih Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher kekasihnya tersebut. Entah, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia _shock_, terharu, senang dan banyak perasaan saling bercampur memenuhi perasaan dan jiwa Yunho sehingga membuat pria berwajah kecil ini jadi merasa ini seperti mimpi yang indah.

Jika ini memang benar mimpi, Yunho tidak ingin berahir sekarang. Terlalu indah dan tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Yunho juga tak pernah menyangka keluarga Jaejoong menerimanya dengan seindah ini. Mengingat dirinya telah mengambil Jaejoong dari mereka selama tiga belas tahun. Selama perjalanan dari Jepang ke Amerika, perasaan Yunho tak pernah tenang sedetik pun – selalu panik. Ia takut ibu dan adik Jaejoong akan membuat perasaanya menderita atau paling buruk akan membunuhnya karena perbuatannya kepada Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata fakta lebih indah dari pada sekedar asumsi. Malah ia mendapatkan sesuatu – keluarga (lagi) yang ia ridukan selama ini, dan ragukan akan dapat merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga seperti dulu.

Dan demi Tuhan, semua ini benar-benar indah.

Malam semakin larut, detak jarum jam telah menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Namun tak lantas membuat ibu Jaejoong terlelap karena dinginnya malam yang menusuk. Ia justru duduk sendiri di teras belakang rumah yang di depannya ada taman kecil. Wanita setengah baya tersebut terus menatap bintang-bintang di langit, sambil tanpa henti mengucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan. Setelah banyak menderita dalam hidup, ahirnya kedua anaknya dapat menemukan kebahagiaan mereka untuk selamanya.

Chu~

Ibu Jaejoong tersentak, seseorang mencium pipinya dari samping secara mengejutkan.

"Aigoo… Jung Yunho!" kata ibu Jaejoong nyaris berseru. Ia lalu memukul pelan bahu Yunho.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah calon mertuanya tersebut. Ia tanpa ragu dan canggung menyimpan kepalanya di bahu wanita yang mulai ia cintai seperti ia mencintai almarhum ibu dan ayahnya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, Eomma. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orangtua lagi." Kata Yunho.

Ibu Jaejoong lalu merangkul bahu Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada eomma yang tega meninggalkan anak-anaknya, kecuali ada alasan yang masuk akal."

"Eomma Kim, saranghae." Kali ini Yunho agak berbisik sekilas di telinga ibu Jaejoong. Ia lalu kembali bersandar pada bahu Nyonya Kim.

"Nado saranghae, anakku, beruang Jung." Ibu Jaejoong menepuk-nenpuk pundak Yunho sebari meneteskan airmatanya.

Yunho lalu memeluk calon mertuanya tersebut dari samping.

~THE END~

Sumpah…. Gue malu ma part ini, geje.. tapi tolog yang g masuk akal anggap masuk aja… ini ff-ku, dinia-ku, dari imajinasiku… jadi yang geje anggap g geje yah… aigo.. gue malu…

But, makasih ya udah baca FF ini dari awal sampai ahir..

Tolong banget minta review-nya, hanya kali ini dan terahir kali untuk FF ini…

Sampai jumpa di FF ku selanjutnya..

Aku sudah mempersiapkannya n maybe seminggu lagi gue post…

Thanks..

Jangan lupa maen blog ku ya cassie. blogspot. com


End file.
